


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by Scylla87



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Sara wakes up to the realization that she has been having inappropriate dreams about Michael. (Takes place during season one)





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

Dream A Little Dream Of Me:

Sara wasn’t really sure what came over her as her legs fell apart, exposing herself to him. How her and Michael had gotten here exactly, she couldn’t say, but in the moment, she had trouble regretting it. He crawled between her parted thighs, leaning forward to kiss her pussy softly. A small gasp fell from her lips as the tip of his tongue pressed against her glistening folds. How had they managed to wait so long to do this?

 

His tongue slid through her folds, brushing against her clit. Already he was proving to be sufficiently skilled at this. Every part of her body felt like it was on fire, and she wanted more, needed more. The little sucks along her clit were only enough to rile her up. She wasn’t sure she would be able to hold onto her sanity for much longer if he continued to tease her like this. “Michael,” she moaned softly. “I need more.”

 

Despite her plea, he made no move to increase his ministrations. Instead he continued his descent through her folds, pressing his tongue into her hole. Her muscles gripped the intrusion desperately as he pulled her legs over his shoulders so he could dive deeper. “Shit you taste good,” he whispered between licks.

 

All Sara could do was moan in response. This wasn’t how she had planned the day going, but right now, she couldn’t picture anything else. Her vision seemed fuzzy as his lips wrapped around her clit again and sucked hard. She was so close. The only thing she could think about was having him slide those long fingers of his inside of her, but she couldn’t find the words to ask as he sucked on her clit. His tongue was flicking through her folds, pushing her closer to the edge. She could feel her muscles contracting around nothing. “Please,” she moaned, hands running along his scalp.

 

Suddenly a loud beeping invaded her thoughts.

 

Sara groaned into her pillow. So close. Why’d her alarm have to go off just as they were getting to the good part? Her brain was foggy, but she could feel the mounting orgasm in her bones. She let out another groan and rolled over. Maybe she could drift back to sleep, just for a little while, a light snooze to complete the dream. Just what she needed to start the day off right. Now, where were they? Michael’s head was between her legs and… Her eyes opened with a snap as the details of the dream became vividly clear.

 

They had been in the infirmary, her up on the exam table, him between her legs. In the dream she had let him kiss her, strip her naked, do things to her that went so far over the line that it was invisible in the distance behind them. And she’d liked it, gotten off on it, at least in the dream. It had just been in the dream, right? Experimentally, she reached between her legs and pushed aside her underwear. A soft groan fell from her lips as her fingers brushed along her folds and found herself dripping. Unconsciously, her fingers found her clit and rubbed along the bundle of nerves lightly. The memory of her dream flashed behind her eyes. The thought of Michael was the only thing that managed to pull her hand away.

 

What the hell was wrong with her? He was an inmate, and she was his doctor. She shouldn’t be having dreams about a patient. Especially those kinds of dreams. The thought of him wasn’t supposed to make her wet, make her yearn to be touched. For the first time since she had come to work at the prison, she felt ashamed of herself. She had been warned about this when she had first started. Don’t get too close to the inmates, they had said. Maybe not exactly what they had meant, but surely having dirty dreams about an inmate would be considered getting too close. She didn’t need to be told as much. It was wrong to be thinking of Michael that way. Yet the dream still haunted her.

 

With another groan, she flipped onto her back and considered the sin her unconscious had been committing. What would he say if he’d known just how vivid her thoughts of him had become? Would he be upset? Sure, he was cute and flirty and seemed to like her, but that didn’t give her permission to start fantasying about him. She was definitely too close. Being hit on by inmates was hardly new for her, but with Michael was the first time she had actually liked it. Clearly, she had liked it a lot more than she had realized.

 

She zeroed in on a spot on her ceiling and tried to talk herself through the predicament she was in. Michael was cute and funny and smart. He clearly enjoyed flirting with her. If they had met under different circumstances, they really could have had something. But they hadn’t met under different circumstances. They had met because he had robbed a bank, a fact that still didn’t make sense to her, but it was a fact all the same. He was a criminal, and she was his doctor. There could be nothing between them, and letting herself think about him in inappropriate ways was not going to help her remember that. Maybe when he got out… She tried to push that thought from her mind. Better not to entertain that thought either. Her eyes fell closed as she tried to remind herself why there could be nothing between them. Instead, he popped into her head again, shirtless, with that flirty grin he seemed to reserve just for her. “Damn it!” she said with a groan.

 

Michael Scofield was going to be the death of her! She couldn’t think of him that way; she just couldn’t. Yet the thought of him remained. And worse, the reaction her body had to the thought of him remained too. She needed something to chase him from her mind, something to set their relationship back on track. Maybe if she found something else to get her off…

 

The thought was tempting. Too tempting. Her hand slid back between her thighs to find herself no less wet than before. All her attempts to remind herself that there could be nothing between them had come to nothing. She touched herself lightly, casting her mind around for something other than Michael to get off to. Nothing manifested itself. Every time she tried to think of something, Michael’s face popped back into her head. She groaned again but did not pull her hand away.

 

The memory of her dream played itself behind her eyes again as she rubbed harder. Michael’s lips were everywhere, her juices dripping onto the table beneath her. Deep in the part of her brain that knew better, there was a pleading voice that told her to stop, to not give into her impulses, but her orgasm had hit her before she had a chance to listen.

 

She moaned softly, fingers rubbing her clit through the aftershocks. It was hard to feel bad about what she had done with the pleasure still coursing through her body. Maybe she would feel bad about it later, but for now she had other things to occupy her mind. Like whether or not she had time for another orgasm before it was time to get up and get ready for work.


End file.
